My everything
by Acrylic.Neko
Summary: Read my destiny and my first fanfiction hah..I guess..idk just read the story it sucks but go ahead..


**Well..Hi my name is Ibenaze. And this is my first fanfiction hah.. it sucks so ya**

"Oh honey at least put a smile on your face." She said with a frown. "Why?" I said harshly while shrugging my shoulders. "Abby you really need to be happy." She said rubbing my back gently. "I just don't see the point." I said shrugging again. "Ugh, just hurry up you don't wanna be late." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Soon I arrived at school, late as usual. I felt my anixety rising as I got closer to my class. I hated that it feels oh so ugly. After I calmed down a bit, I entered. "Oh hey Ibenaze." A classmate of mine said walking past. I just waved saying nothing. You see I was absent a lot, so I guess the sight of me suprised them?..I really don't know to be honest.

Soon class took place and that's when a girl walked in. I've never seen her before. Then again I am absent a lot so..that explains a lot. Anyway, she shyly walked in and everyone paid her no attention. I stared at her for a long time, yes I know staring is rude but I just couldn't help myself. She shyly walked over to me and took a seat in the desk next to mine. That's when for the first time she looked up, and smiled. Her bright green eyes met mine, I felt so much warmness and ease when I looked into her eyes.

"H-hi." She spoke softly. My breath hitched in my throat. "Uh hello." I said smiling nervously. "I'm Pippi." She said smiling innocently. "I'm Ibeanaze." I stated while looking away for a brief moment. "So, are you new here, or.." She asked her voice trailing off. "No, actually I've been here for years." I said fiddling with my hands. "Oh..heh well I just moved here." She stated giggling a little.

I..barely knew Pippi but..I felt so..connected to her. Ugh look I know this may sound cheesy or whatever..but I can't explain it honestly. Weeks and months began to pass and I got more closer to Pippi. And boy was it beautiful, getting to know such a person like her. She would make me laugh so hard, everytime I saw her I had butterflies..I had such srong feelings..

But, those feelings faded kinda quickly when I found out she had a boyfriend..Well they didn't fade but..They weren't as strong as before. "Hey Ibenaze!" She shouted happily. I kinda just kept walking and didn't turn around. She finally ran after me when she realized I wasn't turning around. "Hey." I said blankly. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned. "No." I said once more putting on a fake smile. She fell for it. "Oh okay hah." She said and beckoned a person I assume was her boyfriend.

"I want you to meet Itsuki." Pippi said with a wide grin. "Hey there." Itsuki said smiling nicely. "Hey." I said blankly. He raised a brow and I think it slowly dawned on him. "Well I better go it was nice meeting you." He turned around and walked off. Pippi looked at me with her brows furrowed her smile slowly fading into a concerned expression. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" She asked grabbing my hand. "Yep. I'm just fine." I said pulling my hand away. She looked at me, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

Look..I know I may seem like a bitch but..I love her and now that she has a boyfriend, it's hard for me to be nice.."Look you can tell me if something is wrong." She said putting her arm around my waist. I shivered from her touch, I think she felt it too. If anything, I think it was slowly dawning on her. "No I'm okay really." I said as tears were starting to form. That's when it happened. Next thing i knew her soft lips were on mine. I kissed back my heart pounding in my chest. I gave everything in this kiss, I gave her my everything.

Finally we knew that we were more than just friends. "Pippi..I like you." I said blushing so hard. If anything I probably looked like a tomato. Hah. She looked at me and kissed me again. "Mmmph." I said my voice muffled by her lips. She pulled away looking into my eyes. "You know..I felt feelings for you since the beginning." She confessed smiling. It was then that, she asked me out. I looked at her shocked. "B-but you have a boyfriend!" I said raising my voice a little. "Not anymore." She said kissing me once more. "Hey will you be mine?" Pippi asked once more. I nodded my head as if saying yes.

I've honsetly never been that happy in all my life. It was so beautiful for a second it felt like time stopped. Pippi broke up with Itsuki not too long after our confession. I felt kinda bad but..oh well..I'm honestly really glad everything worked out.

 **I might write more lmao idk..**


End file.
